It is common, when using a hand-held chisel and hitting it with a mallet hammer or the like, that if due care is not used, one may not strike the chisel head but instead, hit one's hand that is holding the chisel and hurt or damage the same to a great extent.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tool holder which may be held by the hand, disposing the hand at a pre-determined and safe distance away from the tool while the holder holds the tool which is to be struck with a hammer.
As a further object of the invention, that the tool he provided with a flexible means so that any vibraton impacted on the tool by hammer and the like is not transmitted to one's hand.
It is a further object to provide a channel means through the holder that on the one hand, facilitates easier removal and insertion of the tool into the holder and advantageously provides a sighting or view channel for viewing the tip of the chisel or tool, from above, while hammering it.